


Oh Come All Ye Faithful

by Alyson



Series: Star Trek Advent 2019 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fake(?)Relationship, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson
Summary: Diplomatic talks end with a ceremony that the natives insist a leader must perform.  A mated leader.  For the Star Trek All Ships Advent 2019 Calendar.  Want to join us on Discord?  Contact Sparcina on Tumblr for info on joining.  Must be 18+ and a Star Trek fan.  This is a closed server with membership on approval.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Star Trek Advent 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559389
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101
Collections: Star Trek Ships Advent Calender 2019





	Oh Come All Ye Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably be punished for the title. That's all I'm saying.

“Captain?”

“Yes, Spock?”

“I can still call for an emergency beamout.”

Jim laughed, the first genuine, gut busting, eye crinkling laugh he'd indulged in since they beamed down to the planet two days before.

“You're a good attendant, Spock,” he grinned as he adjusted the drape of his ceremonial robes, “but I'd never stand Bones up.”

The people of Freesion III, known as Mandalay to the natives, had just achieved warp, ventured out into space, and discovered they were not alone. The Enterprise was the closest Federation ship that had a captain with a successful diplomatic track record, so they had been sent to make First Contact (though only for the Federation, they had already met their neighbors) and determine if it would be safe to send in the Diplomatic Corps and if the government met the basic qualifications to be admitted into the Federation.

What the crew had found was a lovely world with one government, a pleasant, humanoid, people working to eliminate poverty and hunger, and major continents in their planet's golden zones, where the weather was either mild and warm or mild and cool year round. They didn't have the type of natural resources that would attract beings wanting to exploit them, but they were located on the edge of the Frontier and would make a great spot for ships to stop off to relax and refuel.

When Kirk had beamed down, he took a deep breath of mostly clean air (“They have clearly made great strides in eliminating air pollution from industry,” Spock had pointed out. “We can assist with that.”), looked at his First Officer and Chief Medical Officer flanking him, and smiled.

“If things work out with the Premier and we can get permission, I say we start scheduling shore leave.”

“I can make that doctor's orders,” McCoy agreed, stretching his back out. Spock raised an eyebrow and nodded in a way that meant he also, enthusiastically, agreed.

The rest of the landing party included Lt. Uhura, distracted and fascinated by their language, Lt. Bayless, their botanist, Lt. M'Tock, their geologist and Lts. Taylor and Quartoug, their security. They met with the Premier, the elected head of their government, and her retinue. They were treated to a tour of the capital which included the good and the bad, the Premier clearly seeing entrance into the Federation as a way to fix some of their problems that weren't purely social, and then to a dinner that introduced the landing party to interesting new foods.

The next day, after a relaxing night in elegant staterooms and Captain Kirk filing an initial report with his superiors once he was assured that their communications weren't being spied on, meetings began. Kirk, Spock, Uhura and McCoy sat at a large table with the Premier and her Cabinet (which was the closest word in Standard to what she was calling them) and discussed the possibility of them joining the Federation. During the midday break, Kirk, Spock and McCoy stood aside, talking amongst themselves.

“Well, I think I can count this as a success,” Jim smiled, sipping at the mildly sweet fruit drink that the people preferred. He was wondering if they could get some to go.

“The day is not over,” Spock reminded him, “but I would tentatively agree that this is a success. Mandalay is the perfect candidate for Federation membership.”

“Perfect,” McCoy suddenly groused. “Too perfect. When has a planet been this perfect? A mission gone this smoothly?”

“I'm sure there is something we haven't seen,” Jim replied, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezing. “But, we'll leave tomorrow, the Diplomatic Corps will come in, and they'll find what ever's hiding.”

“Yeah, well, that's not how this goes,” McCoy, still scowling, continued to argue. “Not for you. And we're collateral damage.”

McCoy was, as usual, right. When it became clear he was right, the 'I told you so' was written all over his face.

It turned out that the mild, cool weather they were experiencing was the area's winter and the Enterprise had, of course, arrived just in time for the mid winter festivities. These festivities included the mating of their Mother and Father, the mysterious entities that had given birth to their entire species.

“Most of us don't believe in the literal interpretation of our scripture anymore,” the Premier had smiled that evening as she explained what they wanted from them, “but our people take comfort in the ritual of it and enjoy this once a year display of the Invigorating, when the Father mated the Mother and spilled seed on the ground and our people blossomed from the soil. We know that's not what really happened to bring us here, but don't your people have old traditions they would be hard pressed to let go of, even if they don't believe in their original function anymore? Rituals they take part in out of respect and love?”

“Yes, I see your point,” Jim had reluctantly agreed.

Then they were given the details, and the more details that came to light, the paler Kirk became. The ceremony was to take place on a grassy rise in the town square that had been cultivated for this very purpose. It would be observed by celebrating citizens in the square itself as well as being broadcast around the planet. It had to be performed by a leader of the community, whether a spiritual leader or the Premier and her mate. During an election year, candidates vied for the honor.

“We'd like you and your mate to do us the honor of performing the ceremony, Captain,” she had smiled, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to her, and a great honor for millions of beings to watch her have sex. He supposed, to these people, it was.

“I'm sorry, Premier, but I don't have a mate,” he had said, feeling relieved it needed to be an already mated couple. Unfortunately, he learned, that these people had never heard of a leader being unmated.

“How is that even possible?” she whispered in horror, her eyes widened in alarm. “Who balances you? Who do you lean on when the weight of leadership becomes too much?”

He panicked. Jim Kirk never panicked, but things had been going so well, so smoothly, he did the one thing he should never do – he relaxed. And now that he was relaxed and that other shoe that McCoy had been looking for (why did he never listen?) had dropped, he was caught off kilter and actually panicking. He pointed at McCoy, the person he should have listened to, and opened his mouth.

“He's my mate,” he said, when what he meant to do was try and explain their friendship and how he provided the balance and the shoulder he so often needed. “We weren't sure how your people would react to same gendered relationships,” he continued, going with what his mouth had started.

“Oh,” she laughed, looking completely relieved. “I understand. We have a history of shameful behavior towards people who did not fit whatever societal mold was in fashion at the time. I hope we are beyond all of that at this point, but who knows what the future will judge us on?”

(“You're reaction to leaders who aren't mated, I hope,” Jim thought bitterly.)

“No,” she continued. “We have welcomed all mated couples of any type to perform the ceremony for the past two hundred years. The ability to reproduce naturally isn't important. It doesn't have to be a literal 'spilling of seed,' even, just a completion of the act. But, with two males, there will be plenty of seed to be spilled! You and your mate should rest, Captain. We start in the morning.”

Jim turned wide eyes to McCoy, who he hadn't dared to look at until then. Leonard stood there, staring at him with a wide, shocked expression, his jaw nearly hitting the ground. He gathered himself enough to turn his most blistering glare onto his captain.

“Why'd you go and drag me into this?” he hissed.

“I panicked.”

“You don't say.”

McCoy stormed off in the direction of his room and, after a moment, Jim followed at a slower pace, Spock beside him, blessedly silent. Once he got to his own room, his First Officer followed him in and sat quietly while he made the call to Starfleet, hoping they would give him an out. That, however, did not happen. Jim Kirk had got himself and his CMO onto this mess, they would just have to go through with it. Jim nodded and headed over to McCoy's room, to discuss what was about to happen, and now, after a fitful sleep, they were both being painted and robed for the ceremony.

“Can you go check on Bones for me again?” Jim asked Spock, feeling anxious as the attendants the Premier had provided for him painted his face.

“Last time I checked on him, Leonard made it clear that I was to keep my 'pointed ears' out of his business,” Spock said, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow. “I believe the good doctor is panicking a bit himself.”

“Yeah, I'm not surprised. This is hardly how either one of us wanted to end this mission.”

“Indeed. I, however, do not understand why you picked Dr. McCoy as your fake mate. I believe I would have been the more logical choice.”

“Are you jealous?” Jim asked with surprise.

“No,” Spock replied with a level of disdain only he seemed to be capable of. Jim wondered if he should take offense. “I will admit that I am worried about Dr. McCoy's mental health. He is not only being forced to engage in intimate relations with his best friend and commanding officer, but he is being forced to do so in front of an audience. If you had chosen me, I would have been able to separate my duty as a Starfleet officer and our friendship. Nor would performing in public adversely affect me.”

“Spock, you kinky bastard. We're going to talk about that later. While I'm glad you're thinking of our dear doctor, what about me? Aren't you concerned about my mental state after having sex with a friend in public?” Jim was absolutely convinced that Spock smirked. Jim knew he should definitely take offense at that. “I'll remember that's your opinion of me next time you need extra resources in the science labs. You know, I usually have to choose between your department and McCoy's. I think I may owe him, indefinitely.”

“Really, Captain. Pettiness does not suit you.”

Jim would have replied to that shot, but there was a knock at the door. Uhura, who had been staying with McCoy as his main attendant and escort while his attendants got him ready, waltzed in and up to her commanding officers. Another person dressed in ceremonial robes entered behind her and began speaking with the attendants in their language. Jim peered over Uhura's shoulder, their conversation a mystery since they had turned off the Universal Translators.

“They're ready,” she said, then handed a hypo to Kirk. “A gift from Leonard. He said to shoot yourself up just before climbing the rise. It will help with any 'shyness.'”

“Huh,” he looked at the hypo and then pocketed it. “Never thought I'd need that. But this is definitely a different circumstance.”

“Are you certain you'll be needing that, Captain?”

“I'm not liking this new attitude, Spock.” So offended.

Uhura left to escort Leonard while Jim and Spock followed Jim's attendants out of the door and through the town square. It was like a festival. People were buying food from vendors as well as trinkets and flowers. Kirk noticed there were no children present. The Premier had told them that the children would be in their learning centers that day, celebrating the day with stories of the Mother and Father, crafts and some kind of mock ritual that teaches them about mating without them seeing two adults (especially alien adults) actually mate.

They arrived at the knoll quicker than he would have liked and when he looked to the crest of it he found familiar hazel eyes gazing down at him through a mask of spiraling paint designs, reminding Jim that he was similarly decorated. The hypo weighed heavily in his pocket, but he didn't even feel it. He was drawn to the man standing in a similar robe, staring at him, not breaking eye contact. Jim walked up to him until they a mere breath away.

“You know,” McCoy whispered to him, “there's no way they're not going to know after this.”

“Maybe it's time they did.”

It was like the crowd of beings watching them and the subtly hidden broadcast devices didn't exist as their mouths met in a slick, sliding kiss, their robes falling away to leave them naked and in each other's arms, Jim's hypo forgotten. McCoy was rock hard, and the feel of him against Kirk's hip had him rapidly joining him, moaning in lust as they ground their hips together. Jim was so lost in the feeling of his friend's body, throwing heat like a furnace, pressed against him, that he was on his back in the grass, legs spread wide and wrapped around Bones' torso, without knowing how he got there.

Slick fingers pressed against his entrance, marking the end of foreplay, and he was quickly opened as the other man panted against his neck, breath hot and damp. Jim moaned, sharp and broken, as Bones unerringly found that spot inside him that made him shudder and feel light headed.

“Are you ready, Darl'n?” McCoy asked him gently, and Jim knew he must already look completely gone for his lover to be speaking to him like that so early in the proceedings.

“Already?” he did not whine. “You usually give me more than this.”

“I know, I know, but we need to get this show on the road. You ready?”

And it all came slamming home, where they were and what they were doing and that even their crew was probably watching them. Instead of deflating him like Bones was expecting it to, hence the hypo he had been delivered, he got impossibly harder and needed the other man like he never had before.

“Yeah, yeah baby, let's do this.”

Without any hesitation, McCoy slid inside him, lifting up so official eyes would know it was happening before laying back down on top of Jim. There was no real finesse to their joining. It was fast and rough, egged on by the cheering of the the crowd. Jim was quickly flying higher and higher, Bones hitting his prostate with practiced ease with each thrust, until the Captain came so hard he blacked out for a moment. When he came to, McCoy was above him, still thrusting hard but erratically, cursing under his breath. When he spilled, he did so hotly inside of his lover for just a split second before pulling out and finishing on the ground below them.

“You back with me?” the Doctor asked, still panting heavily. “Good. Damn it, you came harder than even the first time we had sex. I knew you'd get off on fucking in public.”

“I thought semi-public was my kink. Guess not.”

“Yeah, no kidding. That time in the storage closet off Engineering pales in comparison.”

“Cool, wanna make this our new thing?”

“Absolutely not.”

After a moment, Spock and Uhura approached them again, and covered them with their robes. They turned to look at their friends and colleagues only to be met with annoyed expressions.

“So,” Uhura started, “how long has this been going on?”

“What...”

“Cut the crap, sir, you two clearly 'know' each other very well.”

“Oh for cry'n out loud,” McCoy grumbled as the celebrating citizens filed past them to 'absorb their blessings', an activity the Premier had assured them required them to just be there. “We've been together for six months. We were getting ready to tell everyone.”

“What I don't understand is why this was kept a secret from _me_ ,” Spock complained to his Captain.

“We wanted some time to ourselves,” Jim explained. “And stop whining at me. Have you always been this clingy?”

“No, he just knew something was up and you weren't talking to him,” Nyota answered, still looking annoyed.

“Or spending as much -”

“Any,” Spock corrected.

“Any? OK, any time with him,” Jim sighed. “Bones, I need to go back to mine and Spock's weekly chess games.”

“I never said you had to stop,” he replied with a raised eyebrow.

“I just liked being with you every moment,” Jim said softly, taking the other man's fingers in his and leaning towards him.

“I have enjoyed our time together,” Bones agreed with a leer, leaning in to meet him halfway and pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

“On second thought, it was not actually necessary for me to know of your change in relationship.”

The other three watched in amazement as Spock walked away.

“Did he just walk away in huff?” McCoy asked.

“Yes,” Uhura agreed, equally surprised. “Yes he did.”

“I don't like this new attitude,” Jim complained.

“I do,” Bones laughed, wrapping his arm around his lover. “I really like the new Spock. But I'm still giving him a full work up when we get back.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Spock wanted to be a bit sassier than I normally make him. Perhaps it's pollen? Bones will find out! (It's not, he's just missing his friend lol)


End file.
